dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon City Wiki:General Disclaimer
is an online, open-content, encyclopedia like game guide for Dragon City, that is a voluntary association of individuals, gamers, and groups who are developing a common resource of human knowledge. Its structure allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web (www.) browser to alter the content found here. Therefore, please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by Social Point with the expertise necessary to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That's not to say that you won't find valuable and accurate information at ; however please be advised that cannot guarantee, in any way whatsoever, the validity of the information found here. It may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the particular area you are interested in learning about. We are working on ways to select and highlight more reliable versions of articles. None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, or anyone else connected with in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual contributors, any project administrators, or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of or any of its agents, members, organizers, or other users. Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of the are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these articles under the applicable licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated, is neither endorsed by nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such can not grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. No consequential damages can be sought against , as it is a voluntary association of individual gamers working together to create an open source informational resource. This information is being given to you gratuitously and there is no agreement or understanding between you and regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the applicable license; neither is anyone at responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on or any of its associated projects. Thank you for spending the time to read this page, and please enjoy your experience at . Special thanks to the FFXIclopedia and DragonVale Wiki for the basic ideas and framework for the "Dragon City Rules & Policies".